


Sarah: Maiden for Hire

by MizKTakase



Series: Maiden Universe [7]
Category: School Rumble
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Female Friendship, Robots, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maiden Universe's second School Rumble story, but of humble beginnings.<br/>Sarah Adiemus gets a Maiden of herself, after a sudden injury.  But jealousy ensues, but friendship prevails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens BEFORE, DURING, and AFTER "Maiden for Hire: School Rumble Style"...

At school, Sarah Adiemus was busy putting away some boxes in the gym closet.  However, she stacked them too high.  Some of the boxes began to topple.  Sarah started to scream.

**CRASH!!!**

As the boxes were crushed under her, she tried to call for help.  However, the crash was so severe that she was unconscious.  Luckily, Kooriyama found her and called to the faculty.

“Hey, get over here!  A student is injured!”  He called out.

“Oh, my god!  It’s Miss Adiemus!”  One of the students cried.

She was rushed to the ambulance, one hour later.  She was sent to the hospital, along with Hiroyoshi Asou, just to check and see what was wrong with her.

**XXXX**

Sarah woke up to find herself in the hospital.  Asou then told her that she was out for at least two days.  She tried to get up, but Asou then told her that she broke her ankle, fractured her arm, and bruised her hip.

“Is it that serious, Asou?”  Sarah slurred a bit.

“Uh, may I suggest that you don’t talk?”  He groaned.

  1. We’d also like to mention that she’s paralyzed on her right side.   But there’s more.



“You also cannot move.  Unfortunately, the blow to you wasn’t serious.  And wouldn’t _that_ suck for you?”

Sarah said nothing; she felt uneasy.  Asou then thought of something that could make Sarah happy, but would also be rather disturbing.  He held up a pamphlet and read it to her.

“This is a brand new service that can help you.  It’s called _“Maidens for Hire”_.”

“Maidens for Hire?  Isn’t that the robot maid service that just opened in Yagami last week?”  Sarah asked.

Asou nodded, “Yes.  Trust me; Suga wanted one, but I said no.”

Sarah then thought, “Maybe I can have a Maiden for Hire to help me… my body may be unable to move, but…”

Sarah extended her left arm and nodded, “Yes, I’ll do it.  If it means to have someone care for me, why not?”

Asou smiled and said, “Great.  As soon as you’re released, I’ll take you there.”

* * *

_Three days later, Sarah Adiemus was released from the hospital and was at home, nursing her injuries.  And that was the end of the story… for the normal Sarah._

_This whole thing happened, when Tenma & Yakumo, Harima, and Hanai had THEIR respective Maidens for Hire, with their own unique traits.  Sarah had hers, before they had them.  We’ve learned about the robot Sarah from the Yakumo Arc…_

_…but we never learned the WHOLE story about her…_

* * *

**_Sarah: Maiden for Hire_ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

* * *

Asou and Sarah arrived at the factory, where the Maidens are produced.  He rolled her to the front gate.

“Are you sure that this is wise?  You _are_ aware that these robots are capable of anything,” he asked.

Sarah said, “Oh, don’t be silly.  Whatever they have, I can always fix them.”

“And how do you suppose you can do that, with your left side moving?”

Sarah blushed, “Oh…”

They went inside, as Asou approached the front desk.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” he asked, “I’d like to request service for a Maiden?”

“Yes, sir,” the receptionist said, “A supervisor will be with you shortly.  May I ask for your name?”

“Uh, Asou… and Adiemus,” he said, as the receptionist looked at Sarah, who was in a wheelchair.

“Oh, I am so sorry.  We never received someone with handicapped abilities.”

“Wait!  She’s not--!”

“Sir, please!  Please wait, while a supervisor will assist you.”

“Uh… thank you.”

He sat back down and waited for a supervisor.  He looked at Sarah and was concerned.  Minutes later, the supervisor, dressed in a red-orange maid outfit and with short brown hair and an ample bust, arrived with a clipboard.

“Uh, Amadeus?”  She called out, “Or Asou?  Which is it?”

Asou held his hand up and called, “It’s Adiemus, and yes.”

Sarah thought, “Huh?  Is she a Maiden?”

The maiden bowed introduced herself, “Hello to you, my friends.  My name is Tomo. I am a Maiden for Hire, created by Koyomi Mizuhara.  My job is to cook, clean, and do anything you desire.  However, Miss Mizuhara has appointed me as head supervisor of the Yagami branch of Maidens for Hire, which had been open since last month.  Miss Mizuhara is unable to appear at the time, so I will show you around.”

“So, you’re a Maiden for Hire?”  Asou asked.

“I am Model #86662426.  I am a retired model.”  Tomo replied.

Sarah asked, “You look so cute.  So what do your Maidens do?”

Tomo grinned and replied, “I’m glad you ask!  We, at Maidens for Hire, are all happy for your guaranteed service.  All purchases of Maidens for Hire are required here.  We are an _exclusive_ company.  We are programmed for domesticated purposes.  All we do around here is cook and clean for you; even entertain.  These Maidens are working at full capacity.  As one of the original models, I am somewhat in working order.  However, Miss Mizuhara proclaimed me as outdated.  So, she gave me job here, just so I won’t get scrapped.  It’s kind of like I am the first robot maid to run a company.”

Asou sighed, “How stupid.”

Tomo shouted, “HEY!  _You_ try working for a girl who goes on dietary motives!  You have problems?  Then try being double chopped!”

Asou then said, “Okay, okay… permit me to ask what you recommend for my friend here.  She’s kind of injured… badly.”

Tomo examined Sarah and was sad.

“Oh, I never knew you were so damaged.  Your voice sounded silly, but we don’t find it funny.  See, we at Maidens for Hire will help out, even those who are disabled or injured.”

Sarah groaned and said, “Well, I may sound funny, but…”

Tomo smiled and said, “It’s okay.  I promise to make sure that one of our sisters will be at your home… for only 2,000 Yen a month.”

“So, you Maidens are like rentals?”  Asou asked.

“Yes.  But after our services, ALL of our memories will be erased and transferred to our main computer, namely to learn every future Maiden from their past services.”  Tomo explained.

Sarah smiled, “Shall we take the tour and see?  To be honest, I _love_ to see the Maidens in action!”

Tomo cheered, “YAY!  Let’s go!

**XXXXX**

As Tomo showed them the tour, Sarah was very amazed.  Tomo showed Sarah and Asou about how the Maiden is produced, from being assembled and testing to maintenance and shipping.  Tomo led them to a full assembly of Maidens on display, all in a seated position, motionless, and their eyes closed.

“Wow… it’s like a doll shop,” Sarah thought, “Except with robots.”

She then looked at a Maiden that looked like Yakumo, her classmate.

“Hmm… I think when I get one, I’d better not mention _that_ one to Hanai,” she thought.

She then looked at a few others, including some that looked like Megumi, Mai, and Yuuki… but _way_ different.

“Okay… kind of a _creepy_ dollhouse, if you ask me,” she then added, “I’m surprised that the entire student body isn’t whim of it.”

Tomo then stated, “If none of these maidens grow to you, then there is only one other option to try.”

Sarah asked, “What could it be?”

“We have custom models!”  Tomo cheered, “They fit to your customary actions, but their rental fee is 500 Yen extra than the original price to our regular hand-made Maidens.”

“Really?”  Asou asked, “Well, that may sound like a great idea, but we’re better off trying to find a Maiden in her suits.”

Sarah then asked, “Can you make one that looks like me?”

Tomo then was confused.  She suddenly said, “Uh… well… I don’t know.  Despite the fact that your face is paralyzed, I don’t th--.”

Sarah presented her picture of herself, _before_ the accident.

“Will _this_ help???”

Tomo smiled, “Cool!  But what will it mean for your partner?”

Asou yelled, “Are you crazy?  A Maiden that looks like a classmate???”

Sarah then whimpered, as Tomo said in regret, “Sir, you should know that many of our Maidens were particularly hand-made to look like a person.  Besides, every Maiden for Hire _may_ look like a female friend, classmate, co-worker, or anybody that you know.  Believe me… I was built to look like Ayu Takano or Tomo Takino.”

Sarah asked, “Say, isn’t she related to Akira Takano?”

Tomo retorted, “Who?”

Sarah informed, “Never mind… anyway, can you do this for me?  I’m coming to you for help.”

“Well, okay.  But I cannot promise you that she’ll be helped.”

“I know.  My body is movable in the left side, but it’s only until I feel better.”

“Sarah, you should try to calm down,” Asou remarked.

Tomo then was instructed from two techies.

“Miss Tomo (a.k.a. Miss Jerk), Gus and I were wondering what to do about this Maiden,” the techie informed, with that _“Miss Jerk”_ remark he muttered, under his breath.

“Oh… she’s beautiful,” Sarah blushed.

Asou exclaimed, “She almost looked like you… except with the long hair part.”

The Maiden that the techies were discarding had long hair like Sarah’s and has a red Chinese dress, similar to her part-time job’s uniform.

“I’ll take her!”  Sarah cheered.

Tomo then asked, “Are you sure?  She’s only a discarded Maiden.”

“Well… can you at least make one, like her?”

Gus and Hank, the other techie, shook their heads no.

“I suppose so,” Tomo said, “Model #H1R606Y is in need of tuning up anyway.  I’ll see what we can do.”

“WE?”  Gus griped.

“Don’t forget:  you two are _still_ under probation for hurting my dear Koyomi, last month!”  Tomo barked, “I expect some teamwork out of you!”

Asou whispered, “Talk about your unbiased employees…”

Tomo then smiled, “Forgive my tone.  Just give us two weeks.  Your custom Maiden will take three weeks to be built, but knowing you, we have a back-up Maiden in works.  So, expect it by next week.”

Sarah said, “That’s a long wait for a Maiden.  I don’t think I can wait that long.  But having my own _Sarah Adiemus Maiden for Hire_ would be worth it.”

Asou then said, “Well, we’ll be going now.”

Tomo then shouted, “NO!  Sarah is not going anywhere!  She needs to fill in the paperwork.”

She grabbed the wheelchair and rolled with her to her office.  Gus then smiled at Asou and patted his back.

“Hey, you’re cool.  I’m glad you agreed with her, about a custom Maiden,” he said.

Hank then glared at Asou, “I hate you…”

Asou looked at the Maiden that looked like Sarah and thought aloud, “I wonder if she’ll be like Tomo Maiden.”

**XXXXXX**

About a week and a half later, Sarah got her Maiden.  Asou delivered it to her house.  He pulled her out of the box and stood her in place, with her body frozen and motionless.  Her eyes were closed and her hair was done up in a bun, like Sarah’s, but with some Chinese Girl additions.  She’s dressed in a red Chinese Girl uniform, just like the recent Maiden from before.

“Wow, it’s like looking at a mirror,” Sarah smiled with glee.

Asou groaned, “You’re in glee?  I call it bizarre.”

He plugged her in and read the instructions:

_“Congratulations on your custom Maiden for Hire.  Her name is Sarah, Model #71R1H.  She is here for your guaranteed service.  To activate her, in these easy-to-follow instructions, first you must plug her in.  And next, you must find the red button located on the back of her neck.  When you see it, press it.”_

Asou found the button, which was shown on her neck.

“This must be it.  Allow me to do the honors,” Asou said, “But _you_ owe me for buying her for you.”

“It’s okay,” Sarah smiled, “I’m okay with it for you.  I’ll be happy to make some off of the rent I owe her; so, don’t you worry though.”

Asou pressed her button and Sarah started to move and shake.

“This must be it,” he cried.

Her LED eyes opened in a hazel color.  She looked at Sarah and was very worried.

“Oh, are you my master?”  The Maiden asked.

Sarah nodded, “Yes.  I am your _user,_ actually.”

The Sarah Maiden bowed and said in a cheerful tone, “Good day to you, Miss Sarah Adiemus.  I am Sarah, your Maiden for Hire.  Oh, how thoughtful.  We have the same name.  Anyway, I am here for your guaranteed service.  I will cook for you clean for you, and do _anything_ your heart desires.”

Sarah then giggled, “You sure are giddy.”

The Maiden asked, “Oh?  I sure am.  This is my _first_ time I’d get to side with a user like you.  As your Maiden, it is my sworn duty to take care of you!  Just say the word and you’ll be in need of my services.”

Asou then smiled and left, “I think you’re on your own on this one.”

The Maiden then spoke in a robotic voice, “ _Sarah Adiemus; currently injured; Maiden 71R1H must tend to every whim_.”

She started to beep and whir, as Sarah was shocked, “Oh, my…”

“Now deactivating _Pleasure Mode_ ,” she spoke, “Please forgive me.  But I _never_ intend to use it on you.”

Sarah thought, “Whoa, this is weird…”

She asked her, “Uh, what is this _Pleasure Mode_?”

“Oh, that?  It’s our custom,” the Maiden smiled, “We use it on people who want us for carnal pleasures.  And since you are 16 years old, I cannot let you do that.”

Sarah smiled in a false look, “Okay, then… just do not enable it, okay?  It’s like a sin.  I can tell…”

She growled under her breath, “Know-it-all android…”

The Maiden then rolled her to her room, “Would you like me to feed you?  Your dinner will be ready soon.”

Sarah then thought to herself, “I wonder… is she my replacement?  No… she wouldn’t!  Would she?”

* * *

**_So began Sarah Adiemus’s service with Robot Sarah.  In the next chapter, we learn about the Maiden Sarah is capable of, and how the real Sarah grew a tad bit… Okay, superbly GREEN-eyed at her Maiden._ **

**_But since you read that particular part recently, you’d be surprised to know how it’d go._ **


	2. Part 2

**_Day 2  
_** Things between Sarah and her double began as a tedious day.  Since she owned her, she’s starting to feel uncomfortable.  Sarah Maiden began to massage her in the legs, just to help relieve paralysis ( _Not proven)._

“Please stay tedious to you, Miss Adiemus,” she spoke, “This is only to check and see if you will be okay.”

Sarah moaned, “As much as I’d enjoy it, I don’t think I can feel it.”

The Maiden responded, “Oh… right… paralysis plus user equals no feeling.”

The Maiden got up and sat down, feeling unhappy.

“No, no.  It’s okay.  You can massage my _left_ side.  The right side of me is still recovering.”  Sarah insisted.

“Just get away from my limp body,” she huffed quietly.

“Okay,” the Maiden replied.

She approached her and massaged her left shoulder.  She had to be careful, though.  Sarah has a bruised hip and broken left ankle.  Sarah enjoyed it, _very_ little.

Sarah may get used to it, like many others who’d own a Maiden.  But as the days continued…

 

 ** _Day 4  
_** “Disgraceful!”  The Maiden huffed, while looking at Sarah’s room, all messed up since Sarah was injured.

“What’s wrong?”  Sarah asked.

“You have such horrible problems with this room,” Sarah Maiden snapped, “Allow me to clean it for you.”

Sarah sighed, “I got this… please, let me help you clean up.”

The robot held up a broom, dustpan, and mop and cried, “NO!  This is a job for our _guaranteed_ cleaning!”

She ran around the room, cleaning up the entire area, in breakneck speed.  Sarah watched on in astonishment.

“Oh, my goodness…” she thought, “She’s like the world record for fastest clean up.”

She finished, at only 75 seconds flat.  World record… I don’t think so.

Sarah bowed and said, “Now I can keep an eye on your room, before you can move again.”

As the robot left, Sarah felt disgusted.  She thought aloud, “Ripley’s… yeah, believe it or not… this Maiden is like a sonic jet.”

She rolled away, feeling uneasy.

 

 ** _Day 5  
_** At dinner, the robot served to Sarah some ramen.  She held up the chopsticks and went toward her.  Sarah slinked her head away, trying to plead.

“Please!  I can handle eating it myself!”  Sarah cried.

Sarah Maiden responded, “Negative.  If you eat it by yourself, chances of a sloppy ending are at 95%.”

Sarah looked down and said, “Oh… I _can_ eat with my left hand, though.”

“What about your right hand, and what about someone that can hold the bowl for you?”

“I never thought of that.”

“How’s this, Miss Adiemus?  I’ll serve you the food, while _you_ hold the bowl.”

“Excellent idea, Miss Maiden.”

She held the bowl, as Sarah fed her.  Sarah Maiden was happy that she fed her, but it seems very disturbing for the real Sarah.

“What am I doing?” She thought, as she chewed, “This Maiden has been ordering me around.  I’m capable of things for myself, but at this rate… at this status…”

Sarah let out a tear and moaned.  The Maiden was puzzled.

“Are you moved by my cooking?”

Sarah said nothing.

 

 ** _Day 7  
_** At her bedroom, Sarah was being laid down by her Maiden.  Sarah was starting to move slightly, since her body is recovering.  The robot smiled and kissed her on the nose.  She laid the covers over her and went to the chair.  She sat down and plugged herself in, just to recharge.

“Good night, Miss Adiemus,” she whispered.

Sarah smiled, but turned away, feeling unhappy.

“That robot…” she thought, “Because of her, I’m doing okay.  Despite that I missed about five days of school and most of my part-time job, I am beginning to think that she’s my replacement.”

Sarah got up and griped, “NO!  I cannot!  I will not!  No glorified piece of steel will replace me!”

But then she realized that she did everything to her in her hour of need.”

She prayed, hoping she’ll move again.  She also wished that she and Sarah Maiden would get along.

“I think I need to remember that she’s here for my assistance and service.  Not to mention that she makes a great miso soup.  I cannot just stay mad at her.”

She then went back to sleep, knowing what the day will come to her.

 

 ** _Day 8  
_** Sadly, it got worse.

As the Maiden gave her her lunch, she accidently dropped it into her shirt.  Sarah was enraged, but calmed down.

“It’s okay, Sarah.  I’m not mad at you,” she responded.

“Sorry I ruined your clothes,” she said, “Allow me to refresh them for you.”

“NO!”  Sarah yelled, and then cleared her throat, “I mean… No, thank you.  No hurry.”

The Maiden grew concerned.

 

 ** _Day 10  
_** As the Sarah robot was hanging her clothes up to dry, the real Sarah, rolling in with two arms, looking at her.

“Look at her, she may have some clean looks within her, but she’s no me.”  She thought.

She glared from behind and then whispered, “I hate you…”

The Maiden turned around and asked, “Did you say something?”

Sarah giggled in nervousness, “Uh, no… what makes you say that?”

The Maiden grew troubled, while Sarah rolled away.

“Hey, Miss Adiemus,” she called, “You have improved of your nervous system.  Your paralysis is fading away.”

Sarah groaned and whispered, “I wish _you_ would fade away.”

 

 ** _Day 11  
_** “Sister Adiemus,” one of Sarah’s workers from the church called, via phone, “You haven’t shown up to service, since two weeks ago.”

Sarah replied, on the phone, “Sorry.  Didn’t you get my message?  I was completely injured.  Besides, would you want me here, despite my paralysis?”

“Oh, right.  Then please return soon.  We are in need of your services, since we’re running short.”

“Right.  I shall see you soon, Sister.”

She hung up and rolled away.  The Maiden watched on and asked who it was.  Sarah responded that it was from the church.  She was gone for two weeks, since the injury.

“Oh, so you work as a missionary?  I’ve heard good things,” the robot complimented.

“Uh, you’d understand, eventually,” she moaned, “I don’t think you’ll know who they are.”

The robot hugged her and cried out, “Sarah, you feel very upset.  You want to tell me something?”

Sarah blushed, “No.  I’m fine.”

“You feel angered by me on occasions.”

“Well, hardly. You’re nice, bu--.”

“But it feels like you’re storing up such anger in you.”

“Yes, I know, and I feel uncomfortable by you… but… But I’m happy for now.  All I know is that you have provided me with guaranteed service, since you came.”

The Maiden hugged her softly and spoke, “I’m… so… glad…”

She started to leak tears from her eyes, while Sarah looked at her face.

“Is she crying?”  She thought.

The robot added, “Miss Adiemus…”

“Call me Sarah, or Miss Sarah, if you want to be formal.”

“Miss Sarah… I am happy for you.  Sarah, if you were severely damaged, then where would I go from here?  I am glad you’re alive.  The reason that I took care of you is because I cared for you.  Trust me… a Maiden for Hire knows.”

This led to what happened afterwards…

 

 ** _Day 14  
_** The Maiden comforted Sarah, who was no longer paralyzed, but her knee remained bandaged.  All throughout the past two weeks, she let out a smile towards her Maiden… but still, to have some secret words to herself, towards robot Sarah, was deeply hurtful.  The worst part was that she never said it aloud.

“Miss Sarah, you must be happy since you have me for two weeks now,” she explained, “You should be healed soon, right?  Your paralysis is gone, but your bones aren’t healed.  When you’re fully healed, we’ll get you walking.”

Sarah said nothing, but sighed.

“This is ridiculous,” she thought, “The Maiden is trying to help me.  But the other day… she was crying…”

“Sarah, I want to thank you for your help… but,” she said in a worried state, “But it feels like… it feels like… it’s just…”

“What’s wrong?”  The Maiden inquired.

She started to cry.  The robot hugged her and cheered her up.

“I cannot stand it!  I’m a fraud!  I grew jealous of you, the minute I created you!”  She whimpered, “I can’t believe I said that!”

“Wait, Miss Sarah, why on earth would you say that?”  The Maiden cried.

“I’m sorry… it’s just… I hated you… but then the other day… when you…” she sobbed, “I… I don’t know anymore!  I hated you, but now I know what you are capable of.”

She wailed, as the Maiden comforted her.  She responded, “There, there.  Don’t cry.  To be honest, when you disabled my _Pleasure Mode_ , I felt like I was like you, and it makes me happy.  You see, when you were still injured, I wanted to continue your life.  Two weeks didn’t go by too fast, but at least I am happy for you.  I am your Maiden for Hire, and proud of it.  There’s no need to be envious of me.  In your words, it’s a sin.”

Sarah wiped her tears and exclaimed, “Oh!  You’re right!  And here I thought that you might replace me!  I’m sorry.  But it almost makes me feel like I should’ve have convinced myself to create you.”

“But I did, in a good way,” the Maiden smiled, “I just wanted to be a good person, just like you.  Being you on the outside was a privilege.  But being you on the inside, it could be difficult.”

“Really?”

“Really.  I’m happy for you, Miss Sarah Adiemus,” she said, “You have me for the time being, but for now, I must continue my services.  Besides, I’m only 2,000 a month for rent; and you have about two weeks left.”

Sarah giggled, as the robot wiped her tears, “Know this, Miss Sarah.  No matter what… _no one_ can replace you.”

Sarah then thought, with a smile on her face, “ _No one…_ if an android of me replaced me, think of what uses she would do?  She’d help out at church, she’d help out at school, she’d even help out at work.”

She grinned, and had an idea, “You’ve just made me hatch an idea.  What do you say we make things right for the both of us?”

“Sounds interesting, and since I am your Maiden, I’ll do as you say,” the Maiden reacted.

“How would you like to do some odd jobs _outside_ my home?”  She asked.

The Maiden printed out a permission slip and said, “All underage users must have adult permission, please.”

“Wait, you didn’t even hear me out!”

“Oh, I’m sorry.  But when you said _outside_ the house, I’d figure that you want me to work out there in the world.”

“Yes.  How about this? First, we must return to Maidens for Hire and install a personality program into you.  You _won’t_ lose your main function, but I think you’ll get it.  You can replace me for the time being.”

“ME?  Replace YOU?  Why that is the most ridiculous motive that I have ever heard!”

Sarah responded, “Uh… it is, but…”

The Maiden smiled, “I think we’ll do something about it.  I’ll give the company a call and install some personality software into me.  But I need to know you more.”

And so, she did.  Days later, the Maiden was reprogrammed into a normal person, despite the fact that she’s a Maiden.  Her looks, feelings, movements, and abilities of Sarah Adiemus’s were downloaded; sadly, most of Sarah’s teachings were _still_ needed to be installed manually.

**XXXXX**

The Maiden began to speed read a bible she got from Sarah, just so she would replace her at church.  She read through every page and then started to memorize it quickly.  However, too many pages lead to her shaking and whirring.

“BZZT!  Too… much… data…” she beeped.

She sparked and whirred.  She collapsed and suddenly shut down.  But eventually, she rebooted herself.  She got up and held the book up.

“This is going to be a hard job,” she said.

Sarah, walking in crutches, then asked if she’s ready.  The Maiden replied, “Uh, yes.  Did you sign in on the slip I gave you?”

“Yes.  My boss was kind enough to sign the slip, since he is familiar with your service.”

“Good.  Now I am free to work for you in _any_ way, shape, or form. Of course, studying in your expenses, while planning to be dressed as a nun, like you, is very nerve-wracking in my servos.”

Sarah smiled, “You’ll get use to it; since you’ll be replacing me and all.  Remember:  _never_ divulge that you are a robot… or they’ll all get wise.  The only people who know are Asou, my boss, and the sisters at church.  They gave me the okay, as well, as long as your _Pleasure Mode_ is turned off, and _stayed_ off.”

Sarah nodded and said, “You can depend on me.  But, how will we know who’s who?”

Sarah undid the robot’s bun on her hair and let her hair down.  Her light hair flowed down, with the Maiden smiling.

“I think we’ll know who’s who.  But remember, you are _me_ , and _not_ a Maiden, got it?”

“Got it!  Only, since I am being you, my hairstyle must match yours at school.  The rest is okay.”

Sarah nodded and hugged her, “Knock them dead, kiddo…”

“I WILL NOT!”  The robot boomed, “THAT’S AGAINST THE PRIME DIRECTIVES!!!”

* * *

**_So, this is where we head to now, the life of Sarah Adiemus (played by an exact simulation)._ **

**_Enjoy the next chapter._ **


	3. Part 3

The next day, at Yagami High School, the robot Sarah went to her class, as instructed by her user.

“This must be the place:  Class 1-D,” she said, “This is where Miss Sarah goes to.”

She entered the classroom and saw a bunch of people in the room.  She was pretty nervous, but she knew what she was doing.

“Wow, there’s a lot of people in the classroom,” the robot thought, “I better make sure not to mention it to anyone.”

“Hey, Sarah,” A voice called.

It was Yakumo Tsukamoto, Sarah’s classmate.  She was in her desk, with a broken leg.

_This happened BEFORE Yakumo got her Maiden._

“Oh, dear!  What happened to you?”  Sarah asked in a gasp.

Yakumo pouted, “Oh, well, you see, I had an accident at home.  And I happened to become injured.  I twisted my knee and the doctor said that it’ll take about two months to be healed.”

The robot remarked, “That’s too bad.  Did you manage to work it out?”

“Yes.  As a matter of fact, Sis and I are starting to get a Maiden for Hire.”

“YOU???”

“Yes.  Of course, Sis and I agree that it’s only for a temporary basis, until I feel better.”

Sarah Maiden nodded, “Okay.  Then until then, I shall tend to your guaran--.”

She covered her mouth and said, “Uh, I mean, I shall be rooting for you.”

Yakumo was confused.

“Who was she?”  Sarah Maiden thought.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Sarah was being instructed by Asou, who was feeling uncomfortable about her working here.  He chatted with her in the back room.

“Listen, I know how much you wanted to work here for Adiemus,” he said, “But we’ll be watching you.  Remember: _do not_ mention that you’re a robot.”

The Maiden turned around and showed Asou her red button, which was covered by a flesh-colored bandage.

“You don’t have to worry,” she remarked, “I may be a robot, but I’m _not_ stupid.  My sisters learn these mistakes before.”

Asou then asked, “Then, can you handle balancing with two hands?”

“No… I can only carry at least _one_ arm.  If you’d like, you can fiddle with me, just to be updated.  Maidens use one arm to carry food.  I’ll try to, but only while being fixed.”

She presented him with a socket wrench.  She opened her uniform up and opened her waist panel.

“Please turn this bolt (The second one on the left) about three times at 30 degrees clockwise.”

Asou was stunned.  He cringed, “I’ll bet Mikoto had problems with a Maiden… if she had one, I mean.”

He turned her bolts and closed her panel.  As she put her uniform on, Sarah held up two dishes with ease.

“Good job.  Now you can serve these dishes to the others, once we get customers.”

The robot smiled, as she did a good job.

Later that day, Suga arrived, seeing Sarah in her uniform, not knowing that she’s a robot.

“Hey, the usual dish, Sarah!”  He cried.

“Usual?”  The Maiden asked.

Asou called to her and whispered to her ear that Ryuuhei Suga comes here for free, since his family perfected the pickled eggplant recipe.  He gave her a dish of some ramen and instructed her to give it to Suga.  What exactly did he give her?

“I’m going to be in the back,” he said, “Make sure you give this to him, okay?  He likes the soup so much.  If you want, since you’re a Maiden for Hire, I can give you the recipe.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, “I’ll have it by his plate in no time.  And thanks for the offer, though.”

And so, Suga was sitting in his usual table, waiting for his free food.

“Hey, Sarah,” he called, “You look awesome in that uniform.”

“Is that why you come here every day?” The robot asked.

“Oh, no reason,” he smiled, “You certainly dress this place up.”

“That reminds me… Asou told me that you bring something special to this shop.”

Suga was moved, he said, “Really?  He did something for me?”

The robot gave him his dish, “And here it is:  pickled eggplant and rice planted ramen!”

“Uh, thanks,” Suga groaned, seeing the Maiden’s thumb in the ramen.

* * *

**_Writer’s note:_ ** _Just took this part from episode 11 of Season 2.  My apologies to the creator of School Rumble._

* * *

As Suga had his ramen, the Sarah Maiden examined her thumb.

“Remind me to have this substance analyzed, when I return,” she thought, sniffing her thumb.  
Meanwhile, Asou was on the phone with the real Sarah.

“Why the hell did you talk me into caring for your double?”  He asked, “Do you know that she has the same technique as in her system.”

Sarah spoke, via phone, “Don’t worry.  She’s only there because I cannot show up.  Besides, no one knows the difference, since she looks like, talks like, and acts like me.”

Asou groaned, “Maybe you’re right.”

Sarah continued to work at the restaurant, all night.

**XXXXX**

That night, Sarah Maiden was recharging, as she told Sarah what happened to Yakumo.

“Oh, dear,” she said, “I see you were shocked by it.”

“For some reason, she reminded me of you,” the robot stated, “Who was she?”

“Oh, she’s my classmate and best friend, Yakumo Tsukamoto.  She’s the little sister of Tenma, who is up on 2-C.”

Sarah processed what she said, “Right.  Subject: Yakumo with cast on her leg.”

Sarah smiled, “Good thinking to remember her by.  If any problems, you come to me.”

She then sat down and asked, “Listen, the church had informed me to come.  I know you are still ragged out by what you learned from studying the good book, but would you mind coming there, for once?”

“I suppose so.  Though, I won’t need the skin cover, since you ladies wear these traditional garbs.”

“My fellow sisters will know it’s you, since I am still unable to come.  I could come to the church, if anything happens.”

The robot shut down, just to recharge.  Sarah then said, “Okay, Sarah.  You had a rough day.”

She brushed her light blonde hair and straightened her seated position.  She then plugged her in a closer socket and left the room.

“Sarah, I hope you do well at church,” she said, as she turned out the lights.

**XXXXX**

At the church, Sarah was in the confessionals, hearing many plead; mostly because of romantic advice.

“So _this_ is what it’s like, huh?”  She thought, as she was wearing Sarah’s nunnery attire, “It’s no wonder she finds it to be uncomfortable.”

She then added, “But as long as I keep their blessings confidential, including my real identity, it’ll be a walk in the park.”

But as she continued, it was a breeze.

She started to bark out certain tips on such dating, “If you want to help this girl out, might I suggest you serenade her?”

Of course, _every_ advice she gave was useful… combined with stupid:

“If you’d like to have this guy know about you, why not give clues about yourself, just to be noticed.”

And it didn’t end there…

“So, she thinks of you as an ugly duckling?  Well, I suppose that’s mean.  Don’t you think you should keep yourself clean?”

“Incidentally, I want you to repent your past away from him and hope that he’ll understand.”

“No… No… No… if you try to pick a fight with a thug, just for love, chances are that you’re doom to your own dark present.  And where would _that_ take you.”

Since this Maiden run on _Pleasure Mode_ , whether it is on or off, she cannot divulge _any_ adult-like content to anybody at a church, hospital, or _any_ public community.

“Whew… I’m beat…” she moaned, as she left the booth.

One sister said, “Sister Adiemus, you service had been quite unique.”

Another added, “Yes, Sister.  Unfortunately, you seem to have said a lot, since you were absent.  Have you ever thought of working the booth every day?”

The robot stuttered, “Who?  Oh… Uh, well... I’ll think about it…”

One of the sisters asked, “By the way, when do we meet your replacement that you were gonna introduce?”

“I _am_ her,” she thought aloud in annoyance.

**XXXXX**

The Maiden threw down her broom, when Sarah heard the word.

“I QUIT!”  She screamed, “Your job at the church sucks!  And I _don’t_ mean it out of spite!”

“What’s wrong?”  Sarah asked, “You cannot leave!”

“Is _this_ what you go through at church???”  She cried, “I had to listen to _every_ single problem of love!  It’s wearing my springs and gears out!  Maidens for Hire _give_ love, NOT _talk_ love!”

Sarah nodded, “Oh, don’t worry.  It’s natural.  It just happens all the time.”

The Maiden pouted, “What do you even do???”

“You’ve only been there since day one.  My job is tough, but also, when I hear confessions, I play the organ, and even babysit some of the children there.”

“Is it that tough?”

“No.  Not at all,” she said, as she petted her head, “You’ll get use to it, one day.”

The Maiden nodded and said, “Well, I suppose so.  You’re very nice, when it comes to people like you.”

She bowed and said to her, “For now, I thank you for the opportunity to replace you, but I am better off being your replacement for school and work.”

Sarah hugged her and stated, “You did your best.  I think being at church as my replacement _was_ a bit tough for you.”

The Maiden then whispered, “I just wish I should’ve helped out for everyone… but I am programmed to help you _exclusively._ ”

Sarah sighed and thought, “Maybe you’ll be happy at home.  I’m not to recover fully, until next month, but I’ll be able to work at the church and ramen shop.  You’ll handle school.”

The Maiden held up some homework for Sarah and declared, “Oh, by the way… _this_ is to what you must do for tomorrow’s test.  Perhaps I should help you with the lesson.”

“Oh, no, maybe some other time,” Sarah smiled, “But if you want, you and I can study together, since you’re going tomorrow.”

They went to the other room to study, as the Sarah Maiden let out a sigh of concern.

**XXXXX**

Weeks went by and the Maiden went on to be vast friends with Sarah.  Sarah was fully healed and was happy to help out the matter.  Of course, Asou tended to have the Maiden to work for him for a while longer, since Sarah would be busy with Yakumo.

Speaking of Yakumo, at the time before Yakumo Maiden left, she befriended her, since she had some built-up jealousy anger towards her robot double.

_And if you already know that story, you’ll understand._

Sarah was happy for her Maiden, but then came the day that she would leave her.

“Sarah,” she asked, “Can’t you stay much longer?”

The Maiden said, “No, I shouldn’t.  Since I helped you with your recovery and had to replace you, I’m afraid my work here is finished.  You paid me very well, and you suddenly became friends with me.”

“I’m worried now.  Perhaps maybe we should think of a way to continue your services.  I’m just happy that you gave me guaranteed service, not to mention give Yakumo her chance to express herself.  I just… I just… I just cannot lose you.  Say that you’ll stay?”

The Maiden then said, as she thought a lot, “Well, since you were so nice to me, you _do_ realize that I’m here, until you are healed.  But knowing us Maidens, we should stick around; but _only_ if you save around 15,000 Yen a year, for rental fee.”

“Oh, I will, Sarah.  I promise to make you feel happy.  But now that I am fully healed, your services _outside_ my home are no longer required.  You are welcome to continue your services as my Maiden for Hire.”

The Maiden bowed and said, “Thank you.”

Just then, the phone rang.  The Maiden answered and heard from the Tomo Model.

She let out a gasp, while Sarah was worried, “Something wrong?”

The Maiden Sarah started to sniffle.

“It’s… it’s… Miko Model…”

“Who?”

She then told Sarah about what happened to Miko Model, owned by Hanai.  She was destroyed by an automobile.  Sarah started to wince in fear.

“I’m so sorry… but Tomo Model insisted me, and all owned Maidens around Yagami, to return to the factory for somewhat of a funeral.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Mister Haruki Hanai held his own funeral in his backyard, right before she was picked up.”

“Oh… I see… I suppose it _is_ fitting.  Hanai is so--, WAIT!  Since _when_ did Hanai own a Maiden for Hire?”

The robot blushed and said, “That’s none of your business… I am not obliged to share information to you, _all_ the time; but maybe Tomo will tell you.”

She went to the front door and bowed to Sarah, “I must leave you.  Don’t worry, I’ll be back.  This is only for a short while.  I will return to you in three days, depending how long our emotional circuits hold out.  Maidens tend to wake, whenever one of our own had died during their scheduled service.”

Sarah called out, “WAIT!!!”

The Maiden halted, as Sarah demanded, “I’m going with you.  To be honest, I never been to a funeral before.  I think it is best for me to try it out… for a Maiden.”

The Maiden then looked away and was sad.  Sarah then pleaded to her that she’ll help.

“Believe me… it’s the least I can do, after you helped me out…”

The Maiden started to leak tears from her eyes.  She then said, “Sarah… okay… I guess you can… but, please, do not stray away from me.  It’s tough to see a Maiden go, much like the others…”

She hugged her and cringed, “Sarah, it’s okay.  Don’t cry.”


	4. Conclusion

Both Sarahs arrived at the factory.  The sign on the door said _“Maiden Funeral @ 3pm – Stay for the wake”._

“This feels bittersweet,” she said to her Maiden, “Is this even right to have a funeral for robots?”

“Mister Hanai did it,” Maiden Sarah responded, “Besides, this isn’t the first time we lost a Maiden, because of an accident.”

Tomo arrived and saw Sarah and Robot Sarah present.  Tomo was wearing an all-black uniform, fitting for the occasion.

“Model #71R1H, you have arrived,” Tomo spoke.

“Yes, madam,” she said, “I have brought along a guest.”

“Oh, hello, Miss Adiemus,” Tomo cringed, “It’s nice of you to come here… although I don’t think you’d enjoy the service.”

“No, I’ll get used to it.  I wore black, just for this occasion,” she said, “I’m sorry for Miko.”

“That’s okay, and thank you,” Tomo sobbed.

“Are you okay?” Sarah asked.

Tomo said nothing.  She turned around and led them to the main room.

**XXXXX**

“This is, of course, an all-Maiden service, made by Koyomi Mizuhara and Shinji Takeru, that is set up for any retired Maidens that bit the dust.  Say if you lost a friend, who lost his or her life in war… _this_ is how we celebrate the death of a Maiden for Hire, even though she is unfixable.”

Sarah asked, “So, do you do it often?”

“Well, no,” Tomo asked, “This is the first time we’ve done it.”

Tomo continued, as Maiden Sarah left to see the other Maidens, “Of course, Maidens dressed in black is optional, like in all ceremonies.  Anybody who _doesn’t_ wear black must wear a black rose on their chest.”

Sarah then asked, “I know this may sound farfetched, but can I see the body?”

Tomo nodded and showed her a huge cardboard box.

“Well, here it is.  I wanted to mention this to you… Maidens are free for repairs; however, a broken limb or a crushed part may take days to repair.  That happens rarely… but we learn from our mistakes.  Miko, Model #M-780, was a proud Maiden.  We’ve learned that her _Pleasure Mode_ was disabled, all during Hanai’s service.  In a sad move, on a rainy night, she lost her life, when a speeding car rammed her.  The saddest part of all was that she saved Hanai and sacrificed herself to let him live.”

Sarah opened the box and was horrified.  The Maiden was _indeed_ Miko, the Maiden that looked like Mikoto Suo.

“Oh, dear… this Maiden looked like Suo-senpai…” Sarah whimpered, “And she saved him like that?”

“She was a custom model.  She was built to look like a one, Mikoto Suo.”  Tomo said.

She turned to Sarah and added, “You know, she wasn’t the only Maiden to break down and die.  A few others have fallen victim to dismantling.  There was a Sakaki Model that shorted out, a Maiden that resembled Chiyo Mihama ended her life by exploding into flames, and even Koyomi, our _best_ Maiden for Hire… her system failure remained unknown.”

Sarah then thought, “So… she was the one who’d rescue Hanai… I _did_ happen to hear a story about it from Akira, but I thought she was lying.”

She stroked her faux hair and was sad, “Rest in peace, Miko… You saved Hanai, and I pray for you.  God will watch over your spirit, even if you _are_ a robot.”

Tomo barked, “Don’t disturb her!  It’s rude to perturb a dead body, even if she _is_ mechanical.  Besides, we can _still_ use her.  After we finish with her, we use her discarded parts to use for future Maidens.  Anything that’s outdated or useless, we just either melt it or salvage.”

“My apologies, Miss Tomo,” she said.

Tomo escorted her to the main hall and said, “The service should start soon.  We better find your seat.”

**XXXXX**

At the ceremonies, all the Maidens were in attention, on their knees, feeling blue.  The Tomo Maiden approached the podium and started to clear her throat.

“Fellow sisters, we are gathered here today to pay homage to Custom Model Maiden M-780; also known as Miko.  She had only _one_ owner, but he chose to stay loyal to her.  Miss Miko was a fine Maiden…”

She continued on about what she did, during her services with Hanai, including her budding friendship with Mikoto, herself.  All the Maidens watched on in attention, as Sarah was worried.

“It’s like a Maiden meeting,” she thought, “Everyone is like worshipping her.  Too bad it was only a funeral.”

“And now, I’d like to call to attention, our guest of honor, Sarah Adiemus, the proud owner of Maiden Model #71R1H.”  Tomo waved.

“Me?”

The Maidens applaud in unison, as Sarah approached the podium.  She was very nervous.  She then spoke on the microphone:

_“Hello. I’m not used to talking about Maidens for Hire, but I am sure that I know about them in experience.  My name is Sarah Adiemus, and I own Sarah, or 7-1-R-1-H.  Anyways, I wanted to know that Miko was indeed a fine Maiden.  I never met her at all, but I’ve heard good things.  Despite the fact that people abused her, while Hanai watched on, I’m glad that her special defense skills came to good use.  And, well, I, uh… AHEM!  Sorry, not into long speeches.  I hope one day… she’ll be happy.  Of course, now that we learn that… well, let’s just say… that Miko will be with all of us, no matter who you girls are.  Hanai-Senpai and Mikoto-Senpai were happy to see her… but now… they lost a friend.  My only wish… is to… give Hanai… all the… all the…”_

Sarah started to sob.  The Maidens were in sadness, knowing that Miko’s death made her cry.  The Maiden Sarah patted her back and said, “I miss her, too…”

She hugged her and started to cry with her.  Tomo was moved by her speech that she summoned Gus and Hank.

“Okay, you two losers!”  She barked, “Carry her off to the main room.  Mister Takeru will take it from here.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they pouted, as they carried the box away.

The music began.  They played the _Funeral March_ , while some of the Maidens sobbed softly.  The Maiden Sarah couldn’t stop bawling.

**XXXXX**

At the wake, the Maiden Sarah was crying continuously on Sarah’s shoulder.

“It’s okay… let it all out,” she said, “Miko was good…”

Just then, Terry Stanton, the mechanic, approached her.

“Is she going to be okay?”  He asked.

“Who are you?”

“I am Terry Stanton, the company’s head mechanic.  I am responsible for repairing Maidens.”

“Oh, I see… Well, Sarah cannot stop crying, since the memorial service ended.”

“Oh, I guess her emotions got the best of her.  She’s obviously malfunctioning.”

Sarah patted her head and said, “It’s okay, Sarah… you’ll be okay.”

The robot continued to wail and cry.  Terry was feeling annoyed.  He pressed her power button and she was turned off.  The Maiden collapsed, with her face still sopping wet.  Sarah held her tight and was upset.

“Sarah… I only wish that you were capable of such emotions…” she said, “I think Miko may have hurt her.”

“Maybe so, but it affects _every_ active Maiden.”

Sarah nodded, as Terry took the robot away.

“I must take her to the repair bay.  I’m only going to fix her emotional circuits and erase any memory of Miko from her.  This may take about four hours; your Maiden should return tomorrow.  So, for now, I suggest that you must leave now.”

“Yes, I should be going.  It _does_ feel somber here,” Sarah said, “Please bring Sarah home soon… and give my condolences to Miss Mizuhara, for losing one of her Maidens.”

As she left, a blonde girl with pigtails stepped in front of her.

“You must be Sarah’s owner,” she blushed.

Sarah was confused, “Miss Sawachika?  What are _you_ doing here?”

In actuality, it was Harima’s girlfriend, the Eri Maiden, who is visiting the factory for the occasion.

“Oh, where are my manners?”  She introduced herself, “My name is Eri, or Model #N1K1M871.  I am Kenji Harima’s Maiden for Hire… but my services…”

She turned away and blushed, “Sorry… I’m just too embarrassed to explain it to you.”

Sarah gasped, as she saw a red button on her neck.  She smiled and responded, “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

Eri Maiden then blushed and asked, “W-w-would you like to talk?”

“Oh, I can’t.  I should leave right now.  It feels very bleak.”

“Oh, no… I’m leaving, too.  If I stay longer, my emotional circuits would break down… again.”

“You’re nice, unlike Eri-Senpai.  Shall we leave together?”

Eri Maiden nodded and walked with her.

**XXXXX**

“Oh… so you were Harima-Senpai’s Maiden?”  Sarah asked Eri Maiden, who was with her outside the front gate.

“Yes… but my services ended prematurely,” Eri Maiden responded, “How about you?”

“Oh, I was just here, since Sarah knows about the death.”

“I see…”

Eri held Sarah’s hand and was nervous, “You know… you don’t need a Maiden.  I’ve heard it from your Maiden.  It must’ve sucked for you to be paralyzed in this state.  If it were my Kenji, it would be very heartbreaking.”

“I don’t?”  She asked.

“No… but you like her, so, I guess you are good.”  Eri smiled.

Sarah then asked, “So, Miss Mizuhara created you?”

Eri Maiden sighed, “Apologies, but no.  I was created by Miss Eri Sawachika.”

“ERI??”

“Yes.  As a matter of fact, Miss Eri is one of the workers in the Yagami branch.  Ask Akira; she’s very well knowledgeable.”

“I’ll ask later.  So, were you like a good Maiden to Harima?”

“Yes… but I grew to love him.  Eri created me to learn the truth about his love life.  It turns out the she was the one.  But… truthfully… it was Tenma Tsukamoto, the co-owner of Yakumo Model.  I never told her about it at all.”

“Why did your services ended prematurely?”

Eri blushed and said, “You don’t even want to know.  It’d be… too ridiculous…”

Sarah then sighed, “You’re right.  If I know Harima, he’d never get the right opportunity to make the wrong moves.”

She then asked, “So, were you saddened by Miko?”

“I was created _after_ she died, so yes.  I learned about it now, since I met her human counterpart, the other week.”  Eri Maiden said.

Sarah then retorted, “How come you wanted to live?”

“What do you mean?”

“Miko was a fine Maiden.  And if it were you, it would hurt Harima’s heart.  My Maiden wouldn’t do that, out of caring and compassion.  You have the same personality as Eri-Senpai, and Sarah-bot has the same personality as me.  I’m surprised by some of your sisters being independent… for robots.”

Eri shook her head and grinned, “You just don’t get it… every Maiden is unique; each with its own way.  Sarah Model was so torn apart by your injury that she told me that she’d never leave your side.  Sarah was right.  If Kenji suddenly died or hurt himself into a state of a coma, my life shows no meaning.  And wouldn’t that suck?”

“She told you?”

“She said it so, herself… When you were injured, she felt so saddened by your condition that she stayed by you for at least 24/7.  Of course, she _knew_ about your perturbed attitude, since you owned her.  Would _you_ feel that way, if one of your own was injured?  We have feelings, too… like you.”

Sarah then groaned, “Hmm…”

Eri continued, “Now when _I_ was a Maiden, I was torn by the choice of either leaving or staying…  I loved Kenji Harima, but it feels like it’s fake.  Miss Eri gave me my chance and she said that it’s only for a long time, before I disappear.”

“Why?”  Sarah asked.

“Because… I have no use for myself, after that.  Sometimes I wish I’d stay around, seeing where my life will take me.”

“I see.  I’m no good at romance, but you should handle this on your own.  Try to talk it out with both Eri and Harima.  Maybe they can give you what you want.”

Eri Maiden smiled and replied, “You’re so nice.  You’re the first person who told me to stay true.”

She got up and bowed to Eri Maiden, “Thank you.  I look forward to seeing you soon, if I ever run into you.”

“It’s cool,” Eri Maiden smiled and bowed back, “I’m usually there at Yagami High, filling in for her, whenever she’s at work.  I look like an exact copy, but she installed some personality in me, to simulate Miss Eri.”

Eri Maiden then added, “And also, that chat we had about Harima and Miss Tenma… I want you to keep it under wraps and _not_ tell anyone, including Miss Eri.”

Sarah nodded and left.  Eri Maiden waved goodbye to her.  She thought about Eri and what she said.  She then felt unhappy.

_Would you feel the same way, if one of your own was injured?_

“Her words cut deep into me,” she said, “Maybe Sarah felt bad about me… That’s what Maidens for Hire is about; to have guaranteed service, no matter what the user is: _to each, its own_.”

**XXXXX**

Sarah waited two days for her Maiden to return.  It wasn’t the same, without her.  But as she waited, the Eri Maiden’s words were played into her head.

 _“Every Maiden is unique; each with its own way,” the Maiden Eri explained,_ _“Sarah Model was so torn apart by your injury that she told me that she’d never leave your side.  Sarah was right.”_

She let out a tear and murmured:

_Each Maiden its own trait…_

_Each with its own personality…_

_Each with its own feelings…_

_Each with its own happiness…_

_Was this what the robot Eri is trying to tell me?_

She heard a knock on the door.  She got up and opened the door.  When she opened, she saw a girl with long light blonde hair and her uniform.  It was Sarah, her Maiden.

“You… you came back…” she laughed.

“I know.  I told you that our emotions may sometimes break us.”

“You never said that.”

“Yes, I did.  I said that we tend to break our emotional circuits, whenever the sadness occurred. Miko must’ve made me cry continuously, without stopping.”

_Do not stray away from me.  It’s tough to see a Maiden go, much like the others…_

Sarah started to hug her Maiden and sob, “I’m sorry… I’ll stay by your side…”

“Are you okay?”  The Maiden asked.

Sarah cried, as the Maiden held her tight.  The Maiden then remembered the other day, when her paralysis was gone.  She patted her head and said, “Oh, it’s okay.  You miss me, right?”

“I heard everything about you.  I think it’s better for you to be safe, no matter what.  I promise that I’ll stay with you… as long as I can afford you, for a long time.”

The robot smiled big and was very happy, “You… you do that for me?  Why?”

She winked and said, “Let’s just say that a little Maiden told me.”

They both shared a hug, but then Sarah Maiden started to weaken.  She collapsed and stumbled onto her user.  Sarah fell to the wall, with her Maiden out cold.  Her eyes were blank and her body was motionless.

“Oh, poor Sarah,” she whispered, “Your battery was dying, after the walk back.”

She was right.  The robot’s eyes clicked closed and she was shut down.  Sarah held her by her face and went cheek to cheek.  She closed her eyes and was embracing her warmth.

“I’ll stay with you, no matter what…” she whispered to the Maiden.

Sarah didn’t bother plugging her in… Not yet.  She wanted to enjoy this moment, before she could do that.

_I just wanted to be a good person, just like you.  Being you on the outside was a privilege.  But being you on the inside, it could be difficult._

Her words from the past were cut deep within her heart.  There were more…

_Know this, Miss Sarah.  No matter what… no one can replace you._

Sarah held onto her Maiden and kept her for a long time.

_“Every Maiden is unique; each with its own way,” the Maiden Eri said to her._

_“I am your Maiden for Hire, and proud of it.  There’s no need to be envious of me.”  The Maiden Sarah said when she comforted Sarah._

_“We have feelings, too… like you,” the Maiden Eri said._

“I get it now,” she thought, as she snuggled on her Maiden, “Maidens for Hire are sometimes like us… they’re human, but in a different way.  They are _all_ unique in every way.  I’m glad she came to me.”

**XXXXX**

Since then, she cared for her Maiden for Hire, like she was her mother.  For weeks, they have shared the times together, and have been going out together, making sure they’d stay with each other, and _not_ suffer the same fate as Miko.  Sarah and her Maiden are happy together, whether at work, at church, or at school, but mostly at home, just to stay safe.  Of course, Sarah never mentioned most of it to Asou, Yakumo, or _anybody_ … at least, not yet.

**_The End_ **

****

* * *

**“AH-CHOO!!!”**

“Oh, dear,” The Maiden Sarah said, “You have a fever… 104.9 degrees…”

“I guess I can stay home, right?”  Sarah, who was flushed red in her face, coughed.

“Now, don’t you worry,” the robot remarked, “Maidens for Hire will tend to you.  Only _this time,_ it’s to cure your illness.  I shall make you my Maiden Special Soup, just as soon as I return from school.”

She dressed in Sarah’s uniform and left.  She stopped at the door and said to her, “Rest easy, my friend.  And when I get back, we’ll go over the lesson plan for today.”

Sarah smiled and said nothing.  All she did was sneeze.

**XXXXX**

At school, Sarah was walking in the lobby, heading up the stairs.  As she went to the first floor, she saw Eri walking by the hallway.  She was actually the Maiden/robot girlfriend from before, dressed in her uniform.

“Eri Model,” she whispered.

She stopped in front of her and blushed, “Nice to meet you again, Sarah Model.”

They bowed at each other and let out a smile.

“How are things with Miss Adiemus?” Eri Maiden asked.

“Things are okay, but most will remain private… for now,” she responded, “How about you; anything with Harima yet?”

Eri Maiden winked and giggled, “ _That’s_ private, too.”

Both robots laughed, as Sarah added, “Hey, if you want, we can exchange information.  I love to hear more about you.”

Eri Maiden smiled, “Sure.  If I am not busy with Harima, then it’s a date.”

They went their opposite directions.  Eri went to the second floor, while Sarah went to her homeroom.

Things were looking good for Sarah Adiemus… and her _exact_ replication, which is a Maiden for Hire, from here on in.

And also, that meeting of the Maidens there…  
 _That_ particular purpose has many questions, but has _hardly_ any answers.


End file.
